Blessing of a Black Rose
by Lady Yuskreven
Summary: three months after Ultimecia's fall. Someone have to face his fate. Warning: Yaoi (Seifer x Squall)


Okay well. This is my new fic. Well the prologue of it. I hope to send you the first chapter soon, but I can't promise anything. University is hell, and I'm trying to do a comic book for a contest. So much work to do!! My god… it's too much for the lazy-bones I am… ^_^

Title: Blessing of a Black Rose.

Author: Lady Yuskreven

E-Mail: kasakstrow@yahoo.fr

Pairing: Seifer and Squall!! 

Rating: R 

Summary: Three months had passed since Ultimecia's fall. Earth is peaceful again, and people are happy. But someone have to face his fate. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except for the ones you don't know. But I bought the game! So basically, I have all the rights to * play* with them, haven't I? ^_^

Prologue: _Holy Father…_

The wind comes stroking his skin and playing with his hairs. At the unexpected stroke, his eyes open themselves. He sits back and took a look around. Vast plains with millions of flowers are surrounding him. Their fragrance is sweet and intoxicating. Some tall trees stretch their boughs towards the sky, and a little river comes out of a stone nearby. However, his practical mind doesn't let him enjoy the fairy of this splendid place.

One question swirls in his mind.

"Where the hell am I?"

Knowing that he won't find any answers staying here, he stands up and after a while, heads to the North. He can't explain his choice. Something attracts him. As he's walking, a song reaches his ears. Strangely, it's like he heard it before… And the voice… It isn't foreign either. By little and little, a sensation of well-being invades his soul. 

The song, a kind of lullaby, guides him to a marvellous garden hidden in a cave. Angelic birds fly here and there, singing. Flowers are growing there too, with the same intoxicating perfume. At this moment, he thought he was in Paradise.

"Yes… It must be it. I'm dead. Maybe here I'll find the peace I'm longing for… Finally."

Yes. He longs death. He is waiting since the carnage for the woman in black to come and open her arms to him, taking him in her bittersweet embrace. 

He sighs in front of his obscures thoughts invading him again. But the song and laughs put him out of his reverie. Finally, he stops in a little place full of flowers where some kids are playing around a man who's singing. The young man stops.

His hairs are long, of a flaming red. His skin, looking like porcelain, is covered by strange dark tattoos. Feeling the young man's presence, the older man towards him. His reddish eyes making the young man shiver in fear. He's about to flee, but a young lady prevents him to do so. He turns again to be face level with the sorcerer. This one gives him a bright smile while stroking tenderly his cheek. 

"I'm so happy to see you again, he says in a whisper. I was so afraid for you… Do not worry, my dear son. Soon, we'll be together again."

The young man blinks many times. My _Son_? What does that mean? The sorcerer read the surprise on the young's face, and a soft laugh escapes from his throat. A laugh of a caring father. A laugh he remembers. The young finds himself trapped in a total confusion state. He looks up to the girl, who's smiling softly.

A hand on his shoulder makes him jump. Suddenly, everything turns black. He sees nothing but shadows, his strength leaving him slowly. His body falls, quickly held by two strong arms. All is black.

He wakes up. His body is soaked, as well as the sheets of his bed. He looks around, recognising his dorm in the penumbra. It was only a dream…

He let himself fall on the bed sighing. Since months, his nights were haunted by horrible nightmares, memories of the war, of the ones he has tortured, of the one he had killed. But since two weeks, a beautiful song had replaced their heart-rending cries. 

A shiver travel down his spine as he remembers his new dream. The sorcerer had called him "my son". 

What could it mean? He curses under his breath. Why could he not live in peace? Because he is a monster of course. Silly question. He does not worth happiness, not with all that blood on his hands, not with all those death on his shoulders. No… not after what he'd done… "My son". Well. Maybe it is his subconscious reminding him he's nothing but a monster. 

Silent tears fall down freely on his cheeks. 

Outside, in the hall of the sleeping university, a young woman is looking at the former sorceress knight's door, a sad smile on her lips. 


End file.
